


Dancing with Death

by JaycieVictory



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Admiring Jayne, Drabble, F/M, Jayne POV, Kick-Ass River, Post-Miranda, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaycieVictory/pseuds/JaycieVictory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jayne didn't have the words for what it made him feel, but when he saw River dance that dance, it was the first time he realised she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen." </p><p>Companion piece to Part 4 of the Sealed with a Kiss series. Drabble. Rayne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing with Death

**Dancing with Death**

Jayne first saw River dance on Serenity.

It was the first time he'd seen her wildness channelled.

There were times Jayne almost felt he could see River's mind giving off sparks, it so boiled and crackled with thoughts. Thoughts too quick for Jayne to follow; thoughts that manifested themselves physically in chaotic bursts of energy. But it was clear this energy was in control of River more than she was.

River was a wild creature, but she wasn't free.

When Jayne saw River dance, it was the first time he saw her in complete control.

Spinning, twirling, turning with heart-stopping grace and unfettered abandon.

Long limbs uncoiling with perfect balance, effortlessly extending to impossible heights, fluidly flowing into impossible shapes. River's mastery over her body was like an iron bar, but there was no strain to it. Only unbridled joy.

Jayne didn't have the words for what it made him feel, but when he saw River dance that dance, it was the first time he realised she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

* * *

Jayne last saw River dance on Miranda.

It was the first time he'd truly seen what her wildness could do.

Spinning, twirling, turning with deathly grace and unfettered brutality.

Steel doors kept her from view, but the sound of clashing metal, of fleshy pounding, of inhuman screaming, wove a bloody, vivid tale. When the doors slid open revealing River untouched, blades adorned with the marks of her dance, surrounded by the spoils of her victory, River's mastery was complete.

River was a wild creature, but she was free.

Jayne didn't have the words for what it made him feel, but when he saw River dance that dance, it was the first time he realised that he loved her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companionate piece to Part 4 of the Sealed with a Kiss series - "Dancing on Air".
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3395915


End file.
